


Common Grounds Café

by MegGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I can’t not write angst with this pairing, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, POV Hermione Granger, Post-War, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Snark, So Much Snark, Teacher/Former Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegGonagall/pseuds/MegGonagall
Summary: It happened slowly, and then all at once. Just as she once read it would. Not that she ever believed in such romantic nonsense. Not that she assumed it would have happened with Severus Snape, of all people. But, as they say, life happens, (coffee and tea help).
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 64
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

The Common Grounds Café was a Muggle café not too far from the Ministry. Normally the employees had their lunches in the Atrium, but Hermione preferred the anonymity of the café. There, she wasn’t a war hero, or an “up and comer,” as they called her, in the Department of Magical Law. She wasn’t “the brightest witch of her age,” gawked at, or stopped by a stray reporter to snap her photo. No, there she was just another faceless business woman simply enjoying her tea and sandwich. No one knew who Hermione Granger was there. At least, that used to be the case. 

She sat in her usual seat in the back corner of the café. Even years after the war, she preferred to sit somewhere she could see everything. Having any blind spots in a small room made it difficult for her to breathe properly. After she was settled in her seat, and mentally calculated the quickest way to the exit — another habit, she took a sip of her tea then reached into her bag to pull out something to read. An angry snort escaped her as she flattened out her copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and saw the headline. 

_**Hermione Granger: Brightest Witch of Her Age, or Jealous Ex-Lover Filled with Rage?** _

A rather unflattering photo of her scowling was plastered on the front page, alongside a sweet photo of Ron Weasley and his newest flavor of the week; Romilda Vane. An utterly asinine article accompanied the photos, unsurprisingly by Rita Skeeter. Hermione rolled her eyes. She thought she saw Rita in her beetle form on Ron’s shoulder for a moment, when they had their row a few days prior. Of course that wretched woman would have misconstrued what they had argued about.

She and Ron had been separated for nearly three years, yet they were still on good terms. Both of them realized after two years of dating that they really were not a good match for one another. She loved him, and she cared for him, but in the same way she loved and cared for her friend, Harry Potter. Ron would also always be one of her best friends. 

What Skeeter failed to mention in her article was that their argument pertained to Ron coming to her for advice, regarding his future at the Ministry. His heart wasn’t in being an Auror, and he was contemplating quitting to work with George at his joke shop. It wasn’t that Hermione didn’t care for the joke shop, she just… couldn’t see Ron there. Not that he wasn’t intelligent, he had one of the best strategic minds she’d ever come across, but she couldn’t picture him coming up with the sort of products George offered at his shop. They were, and she would have never admitted this, some of the most creative magic she’d ever seen. However, she felt Ron would have been throwing his future away if he left the Aurors. Ron, as usual, took her advice as an attack on his intelligence, and things became quite heated. Truthfully, they were fine now. He was only angry for about a day, before he apologized for overreacting. It had nothing to do with her being _jealous_ of a new fling. 

“No talent hack,” she grumbled under her breath as she crumpled up the paper and shoved it back into her bag. 

She sat seething, mindlessly staring at the entrance, watching people come and go. Obviously everyone had their own problems, but what she wouldn’t have given to trade places with any of those people. Muggles, most likely, who didn’t have to worry about every movement, argument, or breath they had taken ending up in the papers. What she wouldn’t have given to have been _normal_. Even if only for a day. 

When the door opened again, and the next patron walked through, her eyes widened. At first she assumed she was overtired, and her eyes were playing tricks on her. Hermione blinked twice then looked back towards the man. No, she wasn’t imagining things. She would have recognized that black frock coat and those curtains of raven hair anywhere. 

What in the world was he doing in a Muggle café, she wondered? And what was he doing in London? Last she heard, Severus Snape was completely unreachable. She knew Minerva attempted to contact him multiple times after the war, to apologize, and to offer him his position as Headmaster back, if he chose to take it. The only response she received was a rather… colorful letter, telling her exactly what she could have done with the Headmaster position, and also tossing in a brief sentence accepting her apology. After that, he was barely heard from, besides the owl order potions business he had started. 

Severus Snape ordered from the barista, and although she couldn’t hear his words, she caught the irritation in his tone. Something about hearing his deep, curt voice again gave her chills. She suddenly felt like a student again, awaiting a scolding. 

Ridiculous, she thought to herself. She hadn’t been his student in nearly seven years. The reaction must have been due to her already being on edge after seeing that awful article. 

Snape grabbed his drink and turned in her direction. She quickly averted her eyes to her cup of tea, and tried to hide her face behind her wild curls, but not before she caught the slight hesitation in his step, and the look of annoyed recognition that had come into his eyes. 

A few seconds later, a chair scraped two tables away from her, but she determinedly kept her gaze locked onto her cup. She didn’t know what to do. Snape never in her life showed any favor towards her, but it also seemed rude to fully ignore the man, when clearly they had both spotted one another. Hermione twisted her hands beneath the table, and decided to say nothing. Whatever cutting or cruel remark he’d give her, she certainly wasn’t in the mood for. 

He looked good, she thought out of nowhere. Healthy, she meant. He seemed to have put a bit of weight on, since the last time she… No, she didn’t want to think of the last time she had seen Severus Snape. Seeing a man as powerful as he, looking so weak and helpless, lying in a hospital bed at St. Mungo’s, with bandages wrapped around his neck, barely able to speak, was not a happy memory for her. It was one of the most jarring from after the war. 

Once. One time she visited him while he recovered. She felt compelled to, since she was the reason he currently sat not ten feet away from her alive and well. He was sleeping when she tentatively walked into his room, she didn’t know if he even knew she had been there. From what she understood, he didn’t receive many visitors. 

A loud clearing of someone’s throat pulled her back into the present. Slowly, she turned towards the sound, and found herself looking directly into Snape’s coal black eyes. His expression wasn’t entirely unfriendly, but it wasn’t warm or welcoming either. 

“Not that I am overjoyed by your presence either, Miss Granger,” he drawled, “but proper etiquette normally calls for two individuals who know one another to at least attempt a greeting.” 

Hermione stiffened. It _was_ as if she were being scolded in a classroom once again. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” she blurted out of habit. 

Snape snorted as he rolled his eyes. 

“Miss Granger, you and I are both adults, and I am… blessedly, no longer your teacher. _Sir_ is not required.” 

“Right. Sorry, si-“ Shit, what should she call him? Not Severus, that was for sure. “...Snape?” she responded, yet formed it more like a question. 

He hummed dismissively then turned away from her. She noticed he was pulling out a copy of today’s _Daily Prophet_. Her heart sank. 

No, there was no way she was going to deal with the mockery that was sure to have come. Before he could have uttered a single insult, she gulped down the rest of her tea, and gathered her things as quickly as she could have managed. 

When she stood from her seat, she knocked her knee against the table and hissed an expletive. Of course, she thought as her cheeks suddenly felt on fire. 

Snape looked over at the noise, and she could have sworn she saw the corner of his mouth twitch. 

“It - it was nice seeing you, sir— I mean, shit. Snape!” 

He arched an eyebrow, she assumed in response to two examples of colorful language she’d used, in under thirty seconds. 

Before he could respond, she hurried from the table, tossed her trash into the bin, and bolted out of the door. 

Hopefully that was a one-off. She couldn’t have imagined Snape would wander into her café again. She hoped he wouldn’t. Because, that couldn’t have gone worse if she tried, she thought as she almost ran back to the Ministry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yes, yes, I know. *hides* This is yet _another_ SSHG WIP, but this is a short one. Only about 6-7 chapters, and 2.5 chapters of this are currently written. 
> 
> This year has been utter crap, for everyone, and personally. I know that I am far from the only person who has lost a loved one this year, and my heart goes out to all of you who have. 
> 
> This is just a happy, fluffy, self-indulgent little story that I began writing to make myself feel better. 
> 
> If you decide to read it, I hope you enjoy it! I promise I haven’t forgotten about my other SSHG WIPs. When my muse cooperates, I will definitely be getting back to them. But for now, just a little bit of light fun. (With a dash of angst, because let’s be real. I just can. not. write this pairing without a bit of snark and angst).
> 
> I hope you are doing well, and I hope that 2021 ends up being a better year for everyone! 
> 
> Sending all the love, and tons of hugs,  
> Meg xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Hermione once again sat at her favorite table, clenching her cup of tea between her hands. She skipped the sandwich, due to the knot filling her stomach. Surely Snape would avoid the café, after the awkward encounter yesterday, she thought. 

It was miserable outside, a heavy downpour that didn’t seem as if it would let up for days. People rushed in, hunched over from the rain, more subdued than usual. It reminded her of the summer before her sixth year, when the Dementors, invisible to the Muggles, gave them their gloomiest summer in quite some time. 

Fifteen minutes had passed since she first sat down, and she felt her body begin to relax. The previous day had been a fluke, she told herself. Odds were it would be ages before she’d ever run into Severus Snape again. Her lunchtime hiding spot would remain safe. 

Hermione pulled out today’s _Daily Prophet_ and decided to read, no longer watching the patrons come in and out of the café. A picture of her best friend, and Ginny Weasley dominated most of the front page. Ginny was glowing, looking down at the brand new diamond ring on her left hand, while Harry kissed her cheek with his arm around her waist. 

_**The Boy Who Loved.  
The Wizarding World’s Most Eligible Bachelor Officially Off the Market.** _

Despite the ridiculous headline — really, the _boy_ , Harry was nearly 23 years old, Hermione couldn’t help but smile. She should have known Harry’s and Ginny’s engagement would have been the top news of the day. If Harry hadn’t been completely over the moon about marrying Ginny, she was sure the over the top publicity would have irritated him. 

She was so engrossed in the article — overblown puff piece really, she amended in her head, she jumped when she heard a soft snort come the table beside her. 

“Overblown puff piece,” Snape mumbled, surprisingly repeating her thought. “Surely he’s relishing in the attention.” 

Hermione’s heartbeat quickened as she turned her head, and after the shock of seeing him once again in her café dissipated, she narrowed her eyes at Snape. When would he realize that Harry was not the man Snape envisioned him as? One would have thought he’d soften a bit towards Harry, considering he was the reason her former professor was not rotting away in a cell in Azkaban. 

“Something you’d like to say, Miss Granger?” he asked, not taking his eyes from the paper. 

Hermione’s lip curled. What an infuriating man. 

“As you said yesterday, Snape, I am… what was the word you used? _Blessedly_ no longer your student. _Miss_ Granger is no longer necessary,” she hissed. 

Snape turned his head in her direction, and again she could have sworn she saw his lips twitch. 

“My apologies, Granger,” he said, heavy with sarcasm. 

Hermione squared her shoulders. “And yes, there is something I would like to say.”

Her eyes glanced from his black boots to his face, and she realized it was quite strange seeing him in Muggle clothing, slacks and a long dark coat. Although the coat wasn’t _too_ different from the black cloak she was accustomed to seeing him in. Muggles clothes suited him, the thought popped into her head uninvited. 

He raised his eyebrow, yet remained silent as she looked him over. 

“What are you doing here?” she finally asked, instead of laying into him about his snide comments about her best friend. 

Snape’s eyes widened in feign innocence. 

“Having coffee and lunch,” he answered simply. 

When he turned away from her, Hermione huffed loudly. Well, obviously. But why _there?_

She should have ended it right there, and tried to think of another place she should begin going, since it seemed her hiding spot from the Wizarding World was no longer such. Yet, as was her curious nature, she just had to know what he was suddenly doing out in public. 

“Yes, I can _see_ that!” she snapped. A few heads turned in their direction, so she lowered her voice. “What I meant was, what are you doing _here?_ In a Muggle café?” 

He kept his back turned to her, and she watched his shoulders rise and fall with a heavy sigh. She waited for a few moments, but he still did not answer her. 

“Well?” she pressed on. 

With a quick motion, that only Snape seemed to have mastered, he was suddenly facing her once again. Her heart began beating a bit more quickly as he glared down his long nose at her. 

“I do not see how that is any of your business, Granger,” he whispered in a tone that sent a chill up her spine. “But,” he went on, “since I am assuming you will not cease your incessant pestering until I answer to your satisfaction… I suppose for the same reasons you are.” 

Hiding in plain sight, just like her. Her eyes softened a bit. It mustn’t have been easy for Snape, either, she assumed. Especially with every secret he had laid bare before the entirety of the Wizarding community. Thanks to the trials, everyone knew of his past love for Lily Potter, and the reasons he had become a spy for Albus Dumbledore. For a man who she knew was intensely private, having all of that out there must have tortured him. Considering how now he was seen as some tragic romantic hero by quite a few witches and wizards, and a nasty Death Eater who had gotten off too easily by others… no wonder he had become such a recluse. 

“It’s exhausting, isn’t it?” she asked, but did not expect him to answer. 

She was surprised when he gave her a small nod after a moment. 

She took that as an invitation to continue, even though he probably hadn’t meant it as such. 

“I began coming here about a year ago,” she told him. “I’m actually surprised no one has found me out yet.” 

He grunted, yet did not respond. 

“It all became very overwhelming. The reporters, the cameras… every single move I made or breath I’d taken, put under a microscope for the entire Wizarding World to see.” 

She never really spoke about it before. How much it all wore on her. Why she was suddenly confiding in Snape of all people, she had no idea. Perhaps because of the lack of response, it felt like she wasn’t talking _to_ anyone at all, but rather just finally getting it off of her chest. She wondered if he had ever spoken about it with anyone. Most likely not. Perhaps he would have felt better having someone to confide in as well? Someone who had an idea of what he was going through. Someone who could have possibly been a friend? Surely years of solitude must have been lonely. Maybe she should try reaching out to the man. 

“But,” she continued in a soft tone, “I suppose you can relate, si- Snape.” 

Snape let out a loud breath. 

“Granger, I did not come here to listen to you prattle on about becoming one of the darlings of our world. Nor do I wish to have a _touching_ ,” he scoffed, “heart to heart.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she was snapped back into reality. This was Severus Snape. What was she thinking trying to speak to him like he was an actual person? She suddenly became irrationally angry. 

“Then why are you sitting here, Snape?” she snapped. 

Snape slapped his paper down on his table, and turned towards her once again. She tried to ignore the goosebumps that formed on her arms from his dark glare. 

“As I’ve already said. Lunch and coffee,” he said through his teeth. 

This time she rolled her eyes so he could see. 

“I meant, why are you sitting _here_ , next to me, if you didn’t wish to engage in conversation? Like you said yesterday, proper etiquette states that we should _acknowledge one another_ ,” she mimicked his tone with those last three words. 

Snape was clearly not amused. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. If she were a student in his classroom, she would have been cowering beneath her desk. But she wasn’t. She was an adult, and had lived through too much to let the man intimidate her any longer. 

Strange, it felt like they were the only two people in the establishment. They weren’t, but she didn’t notice anyone else around them, as she glared right back at him. 

“It is really no concern of yours where I choose to sit, or where I choose to spend my time. Don’t worry, it won’t happen again,” he sneered. 

What a cold, sad, miserable man, she thought. 

Hermione shook her head in disbelief that anyone could be so closed off, and just plain rude to someone who tried opening up to them. She let out an annoyed snort as she gathered her things and stood from her table. 

“You’re right, it isn’t,” she said quietly, then pushed in her chair. “Enjoy your lunch, Snape.” 

She didn’t wait for a response and walked away, leaving him glaring after her. 

What a fool she was, thinking that she could attempt somewhat befriending him. Everyone always told her that the only thing that rivaled her brains was her foolish bleeding heart. Maybe they were right. Maybe it was time she stopped trying to help people who clearly didn’t want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you all for coming on another SSHG adventure with me! It was so nice to see some familiar names in the comments and the kudos! I truly appreciate you all who have followed my writing for years now, and those of you who have just found this fic. <3 I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I promise, things won’t stay so icy between them for long. This won’t be a painful slow burn like my other SSHG fics lol. I’m not going to torture you *too* much. ;) 
> 
> I hope you’re all well, and thank you from the bottom of my heart for the kind words, kudos, bookmarks and subs. It means the world 🥺
> 
> Next chapter will be posted next weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

Despite her better judgment, Hermione found herself sitting at her usual spot in the cafe the following day. The previous evening, and a good hunk of that morning, she argued with herself over whether or not she should go. 

Of course she should, she told herself. _She_ had been there first. If anyone should have found a new place for their lunch, it should have been Snape. And, if he happened to be there again, she would ignore him, plain and simple. 

However, there was this nagging thought that popped into her head at random intervals, that maybe she _wanted_ him to be there. She couldn’t explain it, but a part of her was determined to make some sort of headway with the man. Maybe because he presented her with a challenge. Something to figure out and work through. If there was one thing about Hermione Granger, it was that she never liked to leave something unsolved. 

As per her lunch routine, Hermione pulled out the day’s _Daily Prophet_. When she saw the headline, she choked on her tea.

_**Severus Snape Spotted in London for the First Time in Four Years.** _

Lo and behold there was a photo of Snape, glaring at the photographer, beneath the headline that was taken just a few blocks from the Common Grounds Café.

“Bollocks,” she whispered. 

That was all she needed, for him to be spotted _going_ there, and then her safe haven truly would have been ruined. 

She set the paper flat on the table and looked around, searching for a camera, or anyone she recognized from the _Prophet_. Luckily, she didn’t see anyone but the regulars in the café and some random Muggles through the window hurrying in both directions outside.

Well surely he wouldn’t come back after being spotted and photographed, she thought. Why did she feel… disappointed? 

Hermione tried to shake off that feeling, and opened the paper to a different article. She was half reading it, not really paying attention to the words on the page, when she heard the other chair at her table scape against the floor. 

Before she even looked up, she knew. No stranger would have attempted to sit with her. There was only one person it could have been. 

“May I?” Snape asked, then sat down before she could respond. 

Hermione’s heart picked up double time, and she finally lifted her head to look at him. He came back after all. Why? 

“Would it make a difference if I said no?” she asked, with a quirk of her eyebrow. 

The corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly. 

“Perhaps…” he drawled. “Although, since it appears we are both making a habit of having our lunch at this café, sitting together would draw far less attention to ourselves than your constant hissing at me from across the room.” 

Hermione huffed as she scowled at him. Hissing at him indeed! 

“Or,” she began, “we could have ignored one another, as I was prepared to do the first day you came here.” 

Severus shrugged and lifted his mug to his lips to take a drink. The chocolate aroma from his drink hit her, and when he finished his sip, a thin line of whipped cream lined his upper lip, before he wiped it away. He was… drinking a mocha? She let out a laugh. His drink of choice amused her. 

“What’s funny?” he snapped after placing his mug back on the table. He folded his arms across his chest. 

She assumed he was trying to appear imposing, but he came off more like a petulant child to her. Hermione shook her head. 

“I just would have taken you for a black coffee sort of man,” she explained, and nodded towards his drink. 

Snape sighed. “How original.” He raised an eyebrow. “What next, accusations that I must sleep hanging upside down?” 

Hermione couldn’t help but to laugh softly. She did remember Snape being compared to an overgrown bat, during her time at Hogwarts. It appeared he was not ignorant to that comparison. 

“How did you guess, that was my next question?” she joked. 

Snape rolled his eyes. “Insufferable,” he mumbled, then took another drink. 

What an awkward situation, Hermione thought to herself. Although, she didn’t feel as uncomfortable as she would have assumed sitting with Snape would make her. He wasn’t being terribly miserable towards her. Yet, she was confused as to why he was sitting with her. She didn’t quite buy the reason he had given her. 

“So, erm…” she hesitated. “I thought you said yesterday that you wouldn’t be back?” 

His dark eyes locked onto hers, yet they gave nothing away. Her mouth quickly went dry. She took a sip of her tea to distract herself from the tumbling sensation that suddenly formed in her stomach. 

“I’ve changed my mind,” he told her. 

“Oh,” she responded, not knowing what else to say. 

The two then quietly ate their lunches, and Hermione grew increasingly anxious. Exactly what should she speak to him about? Snape didn’t strike her as a person who dealt with mindless small talk. And, if she were honest, she wasn’t much of a fan of it either. 

Without meaning to, she began to study the man, and noticed small changes since the last time she _really_ looked at him. His hair, for one, wasn’t quite as oily as she remembered. It was still straight and rather lifeless, but it looked much cleaner. He didn’t seem to have such dark circles under his eyes, but she assumed he was able to get more sleep than his years spent as a spy. His skin also appeared healthier. It wasn’t quite as waxy, yet it was still terribly pale. She wondered if he left his home much, before he began to frequent the café. 

He’s actually sort of attractive, she thought, then immediately stiffened. Her thoughts became almost panicked, wondering where on earth that had come from. She was overtired, that was all. 

“Granger…?” Snape asked slowly, almost as if he were wondering about her mental well-being. 

Shit, she was still staring. 

“Oh! Erm, s-sorry,” she stammered. “I must have wandered off there for a moment,” she lied with a forced smile. 

“Hmm,” he hummed in response. 

“How… have you been?” She quickly tried to change the subject, then winced. Small talk. Didn’t she just decide that was a stupid idea? 

Snape’s lips pulled up minutely, appearing like he was enjoying her discomfort. 

“Alive,” he responded. 

Hermione didn’t know how to answer that. Both of them were quite aware of who saved him in The Shrieking Shack the night of the Battle at Hogwarts. Neither of them had mentioned it since. Not that they would have had much of a chance to speak about it. The only time she saw him after he had been released from St. Mungo’s was during the trials. And, considering she was one of the witches and wizards who merely observed, it wasn’t as if they had much time to converse. After he was cleared, he disappeared. She began to wonder if this was his way of finally acknowledging it. 

She waited for him to perhaps discuss it further. Possibly thank her, or _something_ , however again he returned to his enigmatic silence. It was driving her insane. She watched him as he read a copy of _Potions Weekly_ , and sipped his mocha. She never noticed how long and elegant his fingers were before. When it was clear that he wasn’t intending on progressing the conversation, she let out a sigh. What a strange man. She couldn’t take the silence any longer.

“Anything interesting?” she asked, nodding towards the periodical. 

Snape let out a snort. “As usual, a bunch of mindless, unimaginative dribble.” He set it to the side. “I’ve read first year essays with more substance.” 

Hermione cracked a smile. 

“I never thought I’d see the day where Severus Snape complimented a student’s work.” 

A ghost of a smile touched his lips. 

“It was an insult to the author, and the first years, Granger,” he said, with a touch of humor in his eyes.

Hermione let out a laugh. “Of course. How silly of me.” 

Just like the previous day, it felt as if they were alone in the café. The other conversations, the noises from the till, espresso makers, and the bell on the door all faded into the background. Also, time seemed to slip away from her while he was there. She had the strongest urge to skive off of work for the rest of the day, but since she was currently seeking a promotion, that wouldn’t have been in her best interest. 

Hermione frowned at her watch, and began to gather her trash and pack up her belongings. 

Snape watched her quietly, and something about the intensity of his gaze left goosebumps on her skin. 

“I’m sorry, Snape, but I really must be going if I don’t want to be late returning.” 

She truly was sorry. It felt like they were actually breaking the ice. 

Snape bowed his head in acknowledgment, then pulled out his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He frowned at the headline, and she could have sworn she heard a low growl. She hoped he wouldn’t have spotted it while she was there. Although, he reacted better than she thought he would have. Nothing in the café was blasted into pieces at least.

Hermione stood from the table, and lingered for a moment. 

“Perhaps I will bump into you again Monday?” she asked, very carefully keeping her tone neutral. 

Snape smirked with his eyes focused on the paper. 

“Perhaps,” was all he said. 

Hermione was slightly frazzled by the response, and the reaction it caused in her stomach. What the hell happened in the last twenty minutes, she wondered? She was overworked and overtired. That had to be it. Monday, if he showed, would be different. 

Well, she thought, at least it appeared she was getting what she wanted. She was determined to make some sort of headway with Snape, and it seemed that ended up being easier than she assumed it would have been. Still, it only raised more questions that she was determined to find the answers to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you all so much for all the kind words so far! So we've begun making a little bit of progress in this chapter. At least they're not snarling at one another any longer lol. Next chapter is going to reveal a bit more, and probably answer some questions you might have. :) 
> 
> I still intend to post the next chapter next weekend, even with Christmas coming up. Due to current circumstances, the holiday won't be as busy as normal years, so there shouldn't be any delays. 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well, and I hope that whichever holiday(s) you celebrate, that everyone still tries to have a good one. Sending love and hugs! Happy Holidays! <33


End file.
